


In It For You

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: In It For YouAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 613 wordsPrompt: The needs of the many are worth fighting for, worth dying for, but so are the needs of the few. The needs of one. Drarry + throwing it all on the line for love. Minimum: 340 words - Maximum: 640 words.Summary: The battle of Hogwarts could have gone very differently.





	In It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ari_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7) for betaing ❤️

Harry closed his eyes and steeled himself. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time. He found himself thinking of his loved ones - Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville… Draco. 

It had been their secret for the last few months, ever since the end of sixth year. Harry had caught up to Draco after Dumbledore’s funeral and it had all come spilling out. Confessions tumbling from lips, hands gripping at each other, tears falling onto cheeks. 

It had been difficult, given the amount of time Harry had spent on the run and that Draco had spent at the manor, but Harry had finally found a use for Sirius’ broken mirror. Yes, one shard had gone to Aberforth, but Harry had managed to get another to Draco.

***

Used only when he was alone, locked in his room, Draco had kept a check on Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was almost beside himself when he saw the Snatchers bringing them in, but was thankful that they paid no attention to the small shard of broken mirror found in Harry’s pocket.

Draco never thought he’d be grateful to Granger for jinxing Harry, but the moment that his father called for him to identify Harry Potter, he could have kissed her. He knew, of _course_ he knew it was Harry. But nothing could have made him declare it.

***

The blinding flash of green light came, just as he’d expected, then Harry had spoken with Dumbledore. He found that experience incredibly surreal, and he was tempted - _so tempted_ \- to go with Dumbledore, but he knew he had to go back. People were relying on him. _Draco_ was relying on him.

And so, he found himself being carried back to the castle, limp in Hagrid’s arms. With his eyes open the tiniest amount, he could see the crowds of people standing in the courtyard. Searching desperately, he located Draco, though he wished he hadn’t. The look on the blond’s face was almost enough to have Harry throwing himself from Hagrid’s grip, just to reassure the other boy that he wasn’t really dead. But he couldn’t. He had to wait. 

***

It was all Draco could do to keep standing. His knees buckled at the sight of Harry, so lifeless in Hagrid’s arms, being carried into the courtyard. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the half-giant, afraid to look at his parents. He couldn’t go to them. Not like this.

He almost cried with relief a few minutes later when Harry _did_ fling himself to the floor. He fought to keep his expression neutral, fighting against the smile that wanted to win out. He couldn’t hear what Voldemort was saying, he was only vaguely aware that his name had been mentioned. 

It was only when his father spoke that he was brought back to reality.

“Draco.” 

Slowly, Draco gazed back at his father, then his feet began to move. He watched as his father’s expression changed from relieved, to pleased, to shock. Shock, because instead of joining his parents, Draco had taken himself to Harry’s side. He reached out and took the Gryffindor’s hand firmly. 

“Draco?” 

Harry’s voice was soft, almost like birdsong to Draco’s ears. He turned to face the dark haired boy. 

“You’re worth it,” Draco whispered. “I’m in this for you.” 

Harry squeezed his hand and, as one, they turned their wands on Voldemort. They both knew it had to be Harry who dealt the final blow and that Draco was in danger, but they also knew that there’d be many willing to defend the boy who’d put his life on the line for Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
